powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Polluticorn
The Polluticorn is a humanoid, winged unicorn-like dragon monster created by Rita Repulsa's monster maker Finster and is the primary antagonist of the episode "Clean-Up Club". Biography Polluticorn was created by Finster. Rita tried again new attempt of world conquest and used Polluticorn to pollut Earth. Polluticorn could fire energy balls from his horns and energy lightnings from his eyes, and could fly and summon toxic wind. Rita sent this monster to Angel Grove, after discovering that Power Rangers: Jason, Kimberly, Zack and Trini organized clean-up club to clean the city. Rangers confronted Polluticorn in Angel Grove Recycling Center. While other Rangers fought against Goldar and Scorpina, Jason faced with this monster. Jason finally summoned Dragon Shield to defeat him. Energy Blasts of Polluticorn reflected from the shield and then Jason used Sword of Power and Dragon Dagger to cut his horn. Rita then enlarged him, but Polluticorn was finally destroyed by Dino Megazord. Personality Polluticorn is a highly aggressive and dangerous monster, he will do anything in his power to pollute the Earth and destroy the Rangers. Unlike previous monsters before hand, Polluticorn is shown to be brave and daring, as when Goldar and Scorpina offered to help him, he back them down and said that he can take care of them. Power Level Polluticorn is shown to be quite dangerous compared to previous monsters in the series, being able to overpower all five Rangers in their first battle. Powers And Abilities *'Strength:' Polluticorn is shown to be far stronger then previous monsters fought by the Rangers before hand, being able to swiftly take them out during their first battle. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combat:' In addition to Poluticorn's incredible strength, he is also a skilled fighter, being able to both block and avoid the Red Ranger's strikes while at the same time being able to subdue them. *'Armor:' Polluticorn posses strong knight-like armor to withstand blows from his enemies and not even get a scratch. *'Extraordinary Leaper:' Polluticorn can leap at an incredible distance. *'Flight:' Polluticorn can fly in high speeds thanks to the wings behind his back. *'Power Winds:' Polluticorn can flap his wings in high speeds and blow his enemies away and also damage them with energy blasts. **'Toxic Winds:' When Polluticorn becomes giant, they get upgraded and become Toxic Winds, they look similar to their counter-part but are now stronger, being able to blow the Dino Megazord off the ground with ease. *'Lightning Vision:' Polluticorn's strongest attack, he can fire highly focus light blue and yellow colored lightning beams from his eyes. These beams are incredibly devastating, being able to take out all five Rangers in just one blast as well as take down the Dino Megazord in the same number of blasts. Arsenal *'Claws:' Polluticorn posses dragon clawed hands for combat. *'Unicorn Horn:' Being a unicorn-themed monster, Polluticorn possesses a sharp horn located on his forehead for which he can also use in combat. It was cut off by Jason wielding the Power Sword and Power Dagger and the stump was destroyed with him. **'Energy Balls:' Polluticorn can fire sparkling light pink colored energy balls from his horn on the middle of his forehead. Weakness Polluticorn is shown to be quite powerful but he does however, have one weakness, his horn. Should it be broken off, he will become weaker. Behind The Scenes Portrayal *Polluticorn is voiced by Michael Sorich. **As a result, Polluticornsounds a lot like Squatt albeit it with a less stupid voice and speaks more like the actor himself although he has a goofier tone than the real life man.. Notes *Polluticorn's name comes from the words Pollute '''and '''Unicorn. *In Zyuranger, the plot was basically the same concept although Dora Unicorn had an intense hatred for humans due to thier abuse of the environment and teamed up with an environmentalist boy named Kouichi to destroy our waste disposal site. **Kouchi is also why he can be seen stopping on the spot and turning tp talk to apparently nothing whilst confronting nothing in the warehouse fight. See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:PR Dragon Themed Villains Category:Unicorn Themed Villains Category:Wind-elemental PR Monsters